Why must love hurt?
by Numbuh707
Summary: okay, this is about my OC Emily..so dont get mad if you love certain KND couplings. She loves Numbuh 4, but does he love her? and will another love interfere?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Wallabee Beatles, a kid's next door operative, had just gotten in a fight with a real chunky kid. Nobody exactly knows WHY the fight started, but all we know is the kid got beat up pretty badly. Apparently the kid had started it, but as a result Wally got sent to 'the wall' in a punishment for his doings. This was at school, by the way. While standing against the wall, his good friend and operative Numbuh 7 aka Emily Walsh came up to talk to him and see what had happened, and began to talk to Wally about the fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally growled, staring at that kid then looked to her. "What are you doing over here anyways?" he asked, looking angry still.

She got a nervous look in her face. "I...well...I..er.." she stuttered. "I was just walkin around, what's it to you Wally?" She then kicked the wall angry that he would ask such a dumb question.

"What's it to me?" he asked with a small smirk. "Well, unless you didn't get in trouble you have no real reason to be over here."

Emily looked down at the ground with tears coming into her eyes. "What, am I not allowed to even TALK to you now Wally?" She slowly began to walk off feeling quite depressed.

"What? No! I didn't say that," he said watching her walk off, actually liking her company, just too proud to say it.

Emily just kept walking. "What did i ever do to wally?" she thought to herself. "And what does he see in Kuki and not me?" As she continued walking she crashed into the fat guy Wally had mentioned. "Oh, excuse me!" Emily said very politely and she smiled. "Watch it missy," the guy said and pushed her violently. "AHHH!" she screamed as the guy started to fight her and she couldn't fight back.

Wally looked up and saw the cubby kid attacking her. He left the wall and ran to them. He jumped up and kicked the chubby kid in the face, and landed next to Emily. "Emily, are you alright?"

Emily smiled and looked at Wally. "Yah, at least, now i am." She blushed a little then looked at the chubby guy wincing in pain "Uhh wally? You're gonna get in even more trouble for this." She turned and looked at the teacher coming their way.

Wally looked over to the teacher and glared. "Darnit! I shouldn't get in trouble! I was helping you!" he yelled, offering a hand to her.

Emily took Wally's hand and blushed again slightly. "Well...I can try convincing the teacher it wasn't your fault, though I doubt she'll believe me," she said as she got up and brushed off. Then, she looked over at the teacher and started walking to her in determining hopes she'd get Wally out of trouble.

He watched her, frowning, sad that he was making her get him out of trouble. He sighed and followed after her slowly after kicking the chubby kid one more time. He placed his hands in his pockets.

Emily walked up to the teacher slowly. "Um, miss teacher lady? Yah well...it isn't what it looks like...I promise," Emily said stuttering slightly. "Well then, what IS it Miss Emily?" the teacher sternly said. "Well...um...Wally didn't beat up the kid ma'am; I did," Emily said and looked down at the ground happy that she'd get the one she loves out of trouble. "Well Miss Emily, I'm surprised. I think you need some time to think about this." The teacher pointed a cold finger at 'the wall' and Emily slowly walked over to it watching the ground the whole time.

Wally stopped in his tracks, hearing the whole conversation. He ran over to her and walked next to her. "Emily! Why did you do that, you didn't have to do that for me?"

Emily looked down and slightly smiled. "Well, I...I guess I just wanted to, I guess...I didn't want you getting in trouble," Emily told him in the happiest voice ever. She just kept walking to the wall...glad to see that Wally wouldnt get blamed this time.

He followed after her, then was tackled down to the ground by a girl in green. "Gah?"

"HI WALLY!" She said happily.

"Hi kuki.. " he glared at her slightly and got up, walking back over to Emily.

"What are you doing, Wally?" she smiled.

Emily heard commotion and turned away from the wall. "Oh, it's Kuki," she thought and rolled her eyes. "Heh, what makes HER so special?" she accidently said allowed then covered her mouth and turned back to the wall.

"What was that, Emily?" Wally asked her as Kuki smiled, standing right next to Wally.

"Ohh...uhhh...nothing," she said nervously, but she could tell she had a pissed off look on her face. She glared at kuki, "What do you want kuki? I'm in trouble can't you tell...you should leave me alone now..." She kicked the wall and turned back around slightly crying.

"Aww what happened, Emily?" she asked, being very concerned about her friend.

"Just go away, Kuki.." Wally told her.

Emily smiled at Wally for him actually wanting Kuki to leave, but then Emily felt guilt about being so mean to kuki. "Kuki...listen, it really was nothing...just maybe you should listen to Wally and go away..." Emily stared at the ground, thinking about how much she loved Wally and how much Kuki was in the way..but she didn't want to hurt her friend.

"Aww alright, you're right, besides, I shouldn't be hanging around the wall, or I might get in trouble! Come on, Wally!" she smiled and grabbed Wally's arm.

He yanked his arm from her. "Kuki! Go play with Numbuh 5 or somebody.."

"Okay!" She ran off.

A slight tear ran down Emily's cheek as she thought about Kuki and Wally, but she wiped it away. "Heh, you're pretty good at handling the ladies," Emily joked. "Why do you wanna talk to me anyways? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your GIRLFRIEND?" Emily mocked and kicked the wall.

Wally raised an eyebrow and blushed slightly. "Girlfriend? HER?" He made a disgusted face while still blushing "..E..Eww! that would be gross ."

Emily grinned at Wally then poked his nose. "Don't lie to me, you're blushing silly...it's sooo obvious you like her," Emily rolled her eyes in disgust. "Now, I don't want you getting in trouble...you should go away." Emily turned around, upset about talking to Wally about his love for Kuki.

He glared at her. "Fine! Maybe I don't want to be here anyways!" He walked off the opposite way of where Kuki ran off. "Hmph.."

Emily looked down and started to cry. "God, what have I done?" she told herself. She then watched Wally going off to be with Kuki and felt the biggest pain in the world..."I'm, I'm so sorry Wally...I'm such an idiot...I know you love her," she whispered to herself as a tear fell onto the floor. Suddenly, Hoagie popped outta nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2: Flirting with jealousy

The slightly cubby kid walked over to her with a smile. "Hey there, Emily!" he said and leaned against the wall, trying to be flirty.

Emily laughed slightly and rolled her eyes. "Hoagie...stop trying to flirt with me," she said sticking out her tongue and laughed. "What're you doing here anyways? You're never at 'the wall'." She gave him a weird look and raised her eyebrow.

"Hahah, well I should be because I am Bad!" he said with a slight smirk, still trying to flirt with her.

Emily looked at him and laughed. "Wow hoagie, your flirting techniques are almost as lame as your jokes," she said kiddingly and then punched him lightly...not enough to hurt him.

"Hey!" he said looking sad. "My jokes aren't that bad, are they?" He laughed and punched her back just as lightly.

She looked down at the ground with a slight smile, "No Hoagie, your jokes aren't THAT bad...but you might wanna ask the others their opinion." She looked up and winked at him. "Now really, why are you over here?" she questioned him again.

"Well..." he said with a sigh. "I saw you over here and never expected you being here.."

"Heh, yah, long story...don't wanna talk about it..." Emily said as she looked at Hoagie with a sad look. She turned around and saw Kuki and Wally playing, which brought her to almost tears. "It's not like I wanna be here," she said after a long sigh.

"Well then," he said with a grin. "Tell me then, what is on your mind.. you seem depressed, Emily."

"It's NOTHING, Hoagie," Emily said sternly...and as she looked over she noticed Wally was watching their conversation. "Hoagie...er...I.." In an attempt to make Wally jealous Emily grabbed hold of Hoagie's collar and kissed him. "Uh..." she looked around nervously, wondering if Wally had seen that.

Hoagie sat there for a moment in a daze, a big grin on his face, blushing. "Eheh..!"

Wally's face turned red in jealousy and he stomped over. "Wally?" Kuki asked him as he walked off.

Emily turned around abruptly. "Oh, hi Wally," she said with an evil grin on her face as she rubbed the back of her head. "Wut're you doing back over here? I thought you were mad at me." She was just loving this 'make Wally jealous game' so she quickly grabbed Hoagie's hand.

Hoagie still stood there with a dazed grin, giggling slightly.

Wally grabbed Hoagie and slammed him against the wall. "What do you think you are doing with her, Numbuh 2?"

She quickly let go of Hoagie's hand and ran up to Wally to pull him off of Hoagie. "What do you think YOU'RE doing, numbuh 4?" she said and glared at him. "You shouldn't be beating up your friends like that!" Emily quickly turned to see if Hoagie was alright.

"Emily?" he asked sadly, wondering why she was suddenly acting like this.

The brown haired boy nodded to Emily and stared at Wally, "Man, what's up with you, I was only talking to her."

"W-Wally...I'm sorry...I didnt mean to, get you mad...but why you beating up Hoagie? He's your FRIEND!" Emily asked with a concerned look on her face. "Hoagie's right...we were only talking," she said again to him, and turned to Hoagie with a nod of agreement.

"Yeah Wally, cool down, man," Hoagie told Wally with a slight frown.

He growled and turned away from them. "Whatever!"

Emily turned Wally around and looked him in the eyes. "Wally, what's wrong? Seriously? Did something upset you?" she looked at Hoagie and cringed at the thought that her plan had made things worse.

Wally pulled away from her, looking pissed. "Don't touch me.. leave me alone.." He walked off.

Emily watched Wally walk away and started to cry. "Maybe...maybe he DOES like me," she thought to herself. She turned to Hoagie in hopes of reassurance but he just wanted to keep flirting with her.

Hoagie stared at her sadly. "You gonna be alright, Emily?" he asked her wanting her to not be depressed.

She sniffled and wiped away a tear looking up at Numbuh 2. "Yah, I'm gonna be fine...thanks...thanks for asking. Now, you should leave the wall before you get a bad boy reputation," she winked and giggled a little. Then she hugged him. "Thanks for being such a good friend," she managed to say.

"Of course, Emily," he smiled and then hugged her back gently.

Emily blushed a little when Hoagie hugged her but then she backed off quickly. "What am I doing? I love wally..." she said a little too loud for her own good. "CRAP! I've done it again!" she yelled and ran to the other side of the building, completely knocking over the teacher she ran by.

Hoagie raised an eyebrow then smirked and looked over to Wally, who was currently being all sappy. Hoagie laughed.

Emily was panting majorly behind the school building. She couldn't catch her breath for she had tried to run so quickly to get away. She looked up at the sky thoughtfully and quietly asked herself, "What have I done?" As she asked that she heard 2 guys talking around the other corner of the building..they sounded familiar...

Hoagie went over to Wally with a grin. "I know who likes you, Wallllly!" he said teasingly, wanting Wally to get pissed, as usual.

"Shut up, Numbuh 2 " he said bluntly.

Emily couldn't help but to listen, she was curious...she didn't care if curiosity killed the cat. She peeked behind the corner and saw Hoagie and Wally talking.

Hoagie was dancing around teasing Wally, "Come on, guess!"

"Go away, Hoagie," he said again, just as bluntly.

Her eyes widened as she wondered if Hoagie would tell him. Did she really want him to know her love for him was unbearable...or would she get crushed at the fact that he didn't like her back? She decided to sit down and lean against the wall to just listen.

"Fine Hoagie," Wally gave up. "Who.. Who likes me..?"

Hoagie grinned. "Im not tellin'!" he said then laughed.

She nervously breathed behind the brick wall of the school. She clenched her eyes shut. "Hoagie...no..." she thought to herself. "Pleaseee just tell him so i won't have to," she again thought, as sweat trickled down her forehead. Finally she shouted from behind the wall. "HOAGIE! Just tell him dammit!" She clenched her mouth, realizing what she'd just done.

Both the operatives stopped and looked over to the wall, seeing nobody, then they went back with their business. "I am not telllin' unless.."

"Unless what?" Wally asked.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Emily

Emily continued to cover her mouth as tightly she could...what could the 'unless' possibly be? She looked down calmly and waited.

"Unless you give me Yipper card number 42!" He grinned.

"What?" Wally exclaimed, glaring. "No way! That card took forever to get!"

Emily just shook her head behind the wall...she didn't know what had just occured. "Boys are so STUPID!" she said loudly enough so Wally and Hoagie could hear. They quickly turned their gaze behind the wall and saw her sitting there.

"Hey! We heard that!" Hoagie said walking over to her.

"We are not stupid! Girls are!" Wally followed after Hoagie

She looked up at them. "Oh..uh...hey guys...you heard that, huh?" she was speaking nervously and blushing like a maniac. She turned and glared at Hoagie, "So Hoagie, who is it that likes Numbuh 4?" she questioned.

"Well duh it was.." he stopped and looked at Numbuh 4 staring at his yipper number 42 card and grinned. "A secret!"

Emily raised an eyebrow at Hoagie. "A secret, ay? Well...you two just go play with your yipper cards and talkin' bout your 'secrets' and I'm gonna be over here." She pointed to a nearby table and looked at the guys. As she walked past she slipped a yipper number 42 into Wally's hands. "You might need this, in case you don't wanna waste your other one," she whispered and skipped off.

Emily walked back up to Wally and grabbed the card. "Actually, I've changed my mind..you can use your OWN dam card," she said and walked back to the spot.

Wally stood there, his eyes widened. Then he looked down at his Yipper card then to Hoagie. "uh.."

"Come on Wally.. or you will never know who likes you! It could be Kuki you know!"

Wally blushed and looked away, handing the card slowly to him. "Here.. just.. just take it!"

She quietly stood behind another wall. "Heh, I'm beginning to like these walls," she thought...but then she began to silently cry. "He's giving up his yipper only so he can know if it's KUKI who likes him," she whispered to herself and fell to the ground.

Through tears, she still silently listened for Hoagie to say her name.

"It's Emily!" he said with a smile

Wally blushed slightly and stared at him. "You're kidding, right?"

"That would be a pretty bad joke if I was, Numbuh 4."

"Aren't your jokes always bad?" he asked Hoagie with a grin.

Emily sat there and choked back as she heard her name. "It's Emily..." Hoagie saying it rang through her ears like no other. She cried a little, devastated by the reaction Wally gave. She clenched her head to her knees knowing he really didn't like her back.

Wally laughed and then sighed. "You know what, I don't care.. I ...don't like girls, anyways, Numbuh 2!" he said with a determained grin.

Staring at his new yipper card Hoagie said, "Well, then why did you give me this?"

Emily perked up a little to listen to Wally's response. She looked down at the yipper she was going to give him before, but took back. "Why DID he give up his yipper?" she whispered.

Wally frowned and looked down at all his other yipper cards and sighed. "Because, I was just curious.. thats.. all."

"Mmhmm, alright, Numbuh 4!" he turned around and walked off with the card.

Emily got up still crying and turned the corner looking down the whole time. As she was walking she crashed completely into Numbuh 4 spilling all his yipper cards. "Oh! Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry!" she said, still crying. She bent down to pick up all the cards for Wally.

He stopped and stared at her. "My cards!" He bent over and went to go pick them up as well.

Hoagie smirked, watching them.

Emily wiped her tears quickly away with her sleeves, in hopes that Wally wouldn't see her weakness. She collected the last of the cards and handed them to Wally. "Wow, I really...really am sorry..." she looked down disappointingly.

He grinned slightly. "It's alright, as long as you helped me pick them up!" He took the rest from her with a smile.

She looked up at Wally, slightly blushing. "Oh well, I better go then...cya Wally..." she walked off slowly towards the picnic tables to sit down.

Wally glared at Hoagie and followed her, sitting across from her at the tables. "Hey, mind if I join you, actually?"

Emily looked up with a serious face. "No, I wouldn't mind at all," she stated, then looked back down towards the book she had begun to read.

Wally sat down and started to look at his cards, then to her "..."

Emily, still a bit upset from what had happened earlier, looked up at Wally for a brief moment before looking back down. "What is it Numbuh 4?" she calmly asked.

The blonde haired boy stared at her and shrugged, feeling weird now, knowing that she liked him.

She looked up and frowned slightly. "Look Wally, I don't have time for this if you're just gonna sit there," she said sternly. She stood up slowly, as did Wally, and suddenly she felt Hoagie come up behind her and push her towards Numbuh 4.

Hoagie smirked at her with a wink and walked off from her.

Wally stared at her and sighed, turning away from her, thinking, well, knowing because she told him, that she didn't care.

Emily turned and gave Hoagie a quick glare before turning back to the blonde haired boy in front of her. "Heh, sorry about that Numbuh 4, Hoagie's been acting...strange lately.." she tried to say before turning really red.

"I know that.." he said with a growl, walking away from them both.

She quickly turned around and grabbed Hoagie. "HOAGIE P. GILLIGAN JR!" she yelled at him very angrily. "You weren't supposed to make him HATE me! Go fix this!" Emily cried and threw him to the ground.

Hoagie ran over to the short blonde boy and started to talk to him, whispering, so Emily couldn't hear.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Hmph, wonder what they're talking about," she asked herself before turning around to go lean against a tree.

Wally walked back over to her and smiled slightly. "Sorry about that, Emily!" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Emily raised an eyebrow at him, "Uhh, it's okay Wally," she said. "What did Hoagie tell you?"

"Nothing," he said with a gentle smile, then looked at Hoagie and glared when she didn't see.

She laughed at him for obviously lying. "Okay, whatever you say Wally," she smiled at him slightly then sat down against the tree.

He went over to her and sat down next to her with the same gentle smile, almost seeming like a different person.

She gave him an incredibly weird look while her hair blew softly in the wind. "Numbuh 4, what's wrong with you? You seem different," she asked him curiously.

"Different?" he asked with that smile. "How do I seem different, Emily?"

Emily shook her head and looked down at her book while talking to him, "I donno, just...different. That's all. You were mad at me earlier and now you aren't." She looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

He sighed and looked up at the tree with a smile, his mind thinking about little things.

She looked at him with a curious grin, "Wutcha thinkin' about Wally?" She giggled and went back to her book.

Hoagie came over to the tree and slightly kicked Wally with a wink before whispering something in his ear.

Wally hissed at Hoagie and looked away from him. "Oh nothing! " he said in response to Emily's question.

Emily waved to Hoagie as he went by, being happy that he ruined the awkward moment. She looked up at the sky and began to think about things, some she didn't want to think about. "So, have you told Kuki you like her yet?" Emily choked to ask.

"NO!" he yelled, not having that smile anymore, looking angry. "Why would I say something like that, I don't like her!"

She tried to scramble from the tree, her eyes in tears. "I'm...sorry...I didn't mean it.." she stuttered before getting up to run away sobbing. Hoagie walked up to Wally and punched him lightly. "Good job smart guy," he said before running after Emily.


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I didn't know anyone liked the story so much, it's actually pretty bad haha. So, thanks! And yes to DD I think thats ur username? Emily is a REALLY sensitive girl, thats just how I mdae her to be. She can be really happy/angry/depressed at the flip of a dime, no joke. So I hope that's okay with you! Anyways, here's the next chapter:**

Wally glared at Hoagie then got up and puts his hands in his pockets. He walked off looking for something else to do.

Emily sat on the ground crying in front of a fence. "God, I really am the world's stupidest person..." she whispered to herself, Hoagie overhearing her.

Wally saw Hoagie and Emily over by the fence, and sighed, sitting down.

"You alright Emily?" Hoagie asked sadly.

Hoagie walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her slowly. "I am sorry, Emily.. but I do care.."

Emily lifted her head and looked at Hoagie, slightly blushing. "Thanks Numbuh 2...I'm glad SOMEONE does.." She looked over to where Wally was sitting and saw that he had pure anger on his face.

"Of course.. " he said with a small smile, then held her closer.

She got incredibly nervous and looked at Hoagie. "Uhh, Hoagie...are you...hitting on me?" she cringed, for at the corner of her eye she could see Wally stomping towards them.

"No, why would you say that?" he asked, then looked to Wally.

"Numbuh 2!" he yelled, going over to them.

Her eyes widened and she pushed Hoagie's arms off of herself. "I...just thought you were," she said to Numbuh 2 before getting spun around by Wally.

Wally glared at Numbuh 2, then walked off, holding onto Emily's hand tightly, wanting to talk to her now.

Emily rode on her heels the whole time when Wally abruptly stopped. She got slightly angry and asked him, "WALLY! What do you want?"

He walked behind the school where Hoagie couldn't see them, nobody could. He suddenly stopped, and while looking down his face slowly turned a slight red. "I.. uh."

She let go of Wally's hand as they were now behind the schoolyard. Her eyes brightened a bit, as she knew Wally only blushed when he was embarassed to say something. "Yes Wally...what is it?" she questioned him.

"I ..well.. uh.." he said, very uneasily.. "Well...what.. I am trying to say is that.. I.. don't mind.. that you uh.. like me.." he looked up slowly from his hair that covered his eyes.

Emily frowned in a slight disappointment. "Oh, that's all?'' she asked, for she was expecting him to say something much more meaningful. She then shook her head, "wait, how'd you know I li...like...you?" she said as she looked down blushing slightly.

"Well, Hoagie told me.." he said with a sigh."And I don't mind it, in fact... " he stopped himself. "Uh.. nevermind actually."

She kicked the ground softly and looked down. "Well, Hoagie has been telling lots of secrets now hasn't he? hehe," she giggled lightly before looking up again. "And, if that's all you were gonna tell me...then I should go uhh...read some more. Yah, read some more. Nice talking to you Wally." She slowly turned around and started to walk away shaking her head disappointingly the whole time.

"...w..wait.." he called after her sadly, wanting her to come back.

She quickly stopped walking and turned in her place. "Y-yes Numbuh 4?" she asked through invisible tears.

Wally slowly looked up at her with his face still red. "I ..uh.."

Emily raised an eyebrow while clenching her book to her chest. "You...what wally?" she curiously asked. Hoagie's head popped around the corner.

Wally sat there, kicking at the dirt slowly. "Well.. I .. uh.." his face turned redder as he looked up at her.

Emily watched as Hoagie smirked behind the brick wall. She then looked back to Wally, whom was still kicking the dirt nervously. She blushed as she saw he was blushing as well. "C'mon Wally, you can tell me anything...we're friends, remember?" she egged him on to tell his secret.

"... I have... uh...well.." He looked away from her.. "I uh.. guess..." He got so nervous, he began to have a loss of words, not knowing how to put this out.

Hoagie turned the corner and yelled at Wally, "C'mon man! Just tell her!" He then ran way in hopes that Wally wouldn't come after him. Emily looked at Wally confused..."You...you know you can tell me. I'll just sit here and wait for whatever it is you're waiting to say," she said in a sort of depressed voice.

"I like you too!" he said bluntly, knowning hoagie was right, to just let it out, so it wouldn't have to bother him any longer. He turned around and ran off from her, too embarassed to even be seen.

Her jaw dropped, and if there hadn't been a floor to catch it I'm sure it would've dropped to China. "He...likes me?" she grinned in a daze and then hugged herself tightly skipping off. "I told you SOMEONE did." She turned around quickly to see Hoagie was standing there smirking.

He just continued to run all the way to Nigel, where he stopped him. "What's the matter, Wally?" Nigel asked the blond haired boy blushing.

Emily turned around, bright red. "Oh, hey Hoagie...did you just see that?" She smiled the biggest smile a girl could ever smile. "Yup, that was pretty great wasn't it Numbuh 7?" Hoagie asked her still grinning.

He pushed Nigel away. "Go away, Numbuh 1, Not now!" He ran away from him and stopped after a while of trying to get away and sat down, trying to get the redness off of his face.

She looked up at Hoagie. "Do you think we should go after him?" she asked, still with a dazed grin on her face.

"Yah I'm guessin' we should go find him, couldn't have gotten far," Hoagie said in reply. Together they both walked around the school yard to find Wally.

Wally sat there at the other end of the school yard patting his face frantically trying to get rid of that redness.

"There he is!" Hoagie called and pointed to Wally after a long search. "Er, maybe you should go talk to him alone...he is probably nervous around me," Emily stated as she watched the boy she so loved. "Okay then," Hoagie agreed and began to walk toward Numbuh 4.

Wally heard somebody walking over to him and he looked back, seeing his good friend walking over to him. He sighed.

Emily watched from afar to see what actions would take place between Hoagie and Wally.

Wally stared at him and sighed. "What do you want, Numbuh 2?" he asked with a sigh.

She quickly realized it wasn't nice to eavesdrop, but she HAD to, so she ran behind a nearby tree and silently listened.

"Well, what is it, Hoagie?" he asked him, getting pissed off now.

"Well...now that Emily knows you like her, I don't think you should just RUN from her," Hoagie said hesitantly in hopes of not to anger Wally. Emily peered out from behind the tree to see if she could hear better.

"Its embarassing, Hoagie." he said bluntly, looking away from him. "I ..just can't..."

Emily looked down in disappointment at hearing this, and Hoagie did as well. "It's embarassing to like someone? Or it's embarassing to like EMILY?" he questioned in a somewhat sad tone.

"To like someone.." he said bluntly, staring at him. "It..s a weird feeling.."

Hoagie frowned slightly. "Is it a good or bad feeling?" he asked his fellow operative.

"I.. I don't know.." he frowned, looking down.

"Oh," Hoagie sighed and looked down at the ground. "Emily isn't going to be very happy to hear...that...you don't feel quite the same way about her." He quietly looked down and kicked a rock towards the tree where he could hear Emily sniffling.

"What.. what do you mean by that?" he yelled, glaring.

"Woah man, calm down!" Hoagie jumped back startled a little. "I was just saying...she LOVES you, and you don't seem to feel quite the same.." Hoagie's eyes got big as he sensed Wally's anger.

"Who said that I didn't love her?" he said not even knowing that he actually said it.

Emily stood perfectly still behind the tree, deeply breathing. "Well. DO you?" Hoagie asked him with a slight smile.

He stopped, now realzing what he had just said. "I... "

Hoagie shook his head at Wally, "You can't just take that back, man. Do you love her or not?" Emily began to silently weep behind the tree.

"...I.. I don't know.." he said sadly.

"Oh, okay then," Hoagie said sounding upset for Emily. Emily quietly walked out from behind the tree and walked past them slowly, her head down the whole time.

"Yes.." Is the only thing he said. He turned and walked the opposite way.

Emily turned around, for she had heard that simple word. "W-wally?" she cried out to him.

He turned away, not wanting to look at anyone now...

Emily collapsed onto the ground in tears. She whispered to herself, "is it true Wally? Did you really mean that?"


	5. Chapter 5: I love you

A girl with brown hair and a cat hat came up behind the crying girl and put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, is everything alright? You seem sad."

Emily sniffed and turned towards the girl, her cheeks blotched with tear stains. "Oh yah, I'm okay...thanks for asking..." Emily stood up still clenching her book.

The girl smiled. "Heh! Are you sure?" she asked cutely. "Hey, by the way, My name is Jenna, what's yours?"

She wiped her tears from her face, smiling slightly. "Yah, I'm sure...thank you though. It's nice to meet you Jenna, I'm Emily." Emily walked over to the picnic table Wally had been at and sat down.

The brown haired curious girl followed her. "Hmm.. seems like something is up though.. "

Emily watched Wally walking around the playground kicking things. "Oh, nothing is up, unless you count the sky," she giggled slightly, and was trying to get the girl to leave.

As she watched Wally wander around the schoolyard, she saw Hoagie approach him. "Oh no, not again," Emily sighed.

The girl turned around and saw Hoagie and grinned. "Hoagie!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"Haha," The boy laughed and then stared at Emily.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh, you two know eachother? Well that's exciting news..." she turned the other way, gathering thoughts about Wally.

"Whats the matter, Emily?" he asked her sadly.

She looked up. "What do you THINK is the matter, Hoagie?"

Hoagie sighed and pushed Jenna off of him and walked over to Wally, grabbing him and dragging him over to Emily. "TALK!"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Talk? That's all your gonna say? Talk about WHAT?" she yelled at Hoagie. She then turned around to Wally blushing. "Hiya, Wally..." she said shyly.

"Hey.." he said just as shyly to her, then looked away. Hoagie walked over to Wally and whispered something into his ear, then smirked, walking away, dragging Jenna with him. Wally Blushed.

Emily stared at the ground, kicking a rock she had noticed. "So...nice day, isn't it?" she said quietly refusing to look up.

Wally slowly nodded, staring at her, then looked back at Hoagie as if he was questioning him if he really had to do it.

Hoagie made motions for Wally to go ahead.

Emily just stood there kicking the ground some more, not sure what to say, or how to react to his silence. She looked up with bright eyes. "So, uh, how... are you then?" she asked stuttering.

Wally sighed and scooted closer to her, staring her in the eyes.

Emily took a half a step backwards, her eyes wide. Her book fell to the ground and she got incredibly nervous, turning a bright red. "Uh...Wally...what're you doing?" she shook as she asked.

He moved closer, grabing her shoulder blades gently.

She stood there, shivering like a maniac, though her body wouldn't allow her to go anywhere.

"W-what're you doing..." she asked nervously while clenching her hands shut.

He stood on his toes and slowly placed his lips up against hers.

Her eyes widened like dinner plates. "Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod," she thought to herself. "He's actually kissing me..." she stood there stiff and unable to move, completely in awe at what was happening.

The blonde haired boy slowly pulled away from her lips, and looked away, his eyes in shadow and his face red.

She just stood there shaking like a leaf, considering celebrating this had happened or just to run as far as she could. She turned beat red, redder than a tomato. "W-wow...Wally..." was all she could attempt to say.

He turned away from her, so embarassed that he just did that.

Hoagie, seeing what just happened, smirked and turned away saying to himself, "My job is done!"

Emily walked over to Wally and turned him around, the both of them still blushing unbelieveably. She stared him in the eyes. "That w...was...amazing, Wally," she managed to say though stuttering while doing it.

He stared at her and smiled slightly, then looked away. "...hmm..y..yeah.."

Her eyes got really big and she put her hand on his shoulder. "D..does this mean you...gulp love me?" she asked, her eyes shimmering with the most beautiful look there could ever be.

Wally looked away slowly nodding, but in his heart, he wasn't sure.

Emily looked down, realizing something was wrong. "Y-ya know...you don't have...to lie to me. If you love...kuki...i understand," she looked away slightly, all the happiness being drained.

He growled. "I never said that I liked her!" his eyes were hidden in shadow, and he was being very blunt about it.

Emily looked away from him, "you never said you didn't either..." She began to slowly walk away again, this time crying more than ever.

"Fine..." he said angerly. "I won't go near you again if you don't accept anything that I do!" he growled, running off.

Emily was upset by these words, but she knew she had to fix this. "W-wally?" she ran quickly after him and turned him around, her eyes still full of tears. She grabbed him and managed to kiss him, blushing greatly as she did it. "Even if you don't love me, I still love you," she said as she walked off slowly to where the others were.


	6. Chapter 6: Upsetting losses

Wally stared at her, his face bright red. He then shook his head and blinked. He wanted to go towards and follow her, but his feet were frozen to the ground, not knowing what to do.

Emily just kept walking, her head down the whole time. All of her feelings were eating her alive, and she didn't know what to do. Calmly she sat on the grass, in hopes that someone could give her an answer.

The brown haired girl ran over with a squee. "Hehe! That was really cute Emily!" she stared at her with sparkly eyes and blushed.

Hoagie smiled at them, but then noticed that she was sad and then looked to Wally, who was confused.

She started picking the grass on the ground blade by blade, refusing to look up or speak to anyone. She gave a little nod and went back to picking the grass blades carefully.

Jenna moved away slowly and stared at her sadly. "Emily.." she said her friends name quietly and went over to Hoagie.

Wally was slowly starting to walk over to where Emily was. Hoagie grabbed Jenna's hand and pulled her away, wanting them to have more time alone.

Emily turned around and noticed Wally coming, but then quickly turned back around to stare at the sky. All her emotions were really flooding her and she didn't know what to do except cry. So that's exactly what she did. She stared up and cried the most she had ever cried in her life.

Wally stopped in his tracks, seeing her cry. He frowned and looked away, not being able to take this, wondering why she treated him this way when he just wanted to like her back.

Emily heard his footsteps cease. Still not turning around she managed to quietly whisper, "W-wally?"

"Shut up!" he yelled, hearing her whisper his name, he couldn't take this pain any longer. "Why.. why do you think that I hate you?"

She abruptly stopped crying and wiped her tears away, her back still turned for him. "Well, for one thing you just told me to shut up..." she said, realizing that was a bad thing to say. "And, well, I...I don't think you hate me, it's just, I thought you liked...Kuki..." She looked down and picked more grass.

"Shut up!" he growled, looking down, his eyes in shadow and he looked down. "S...shut up.." His tears slowly hit the ground.

Emily turned around and glared up at Wally. "Will you just PLEASE stop telling me to shut up?" she said sternly though stiffling tears. "I just wanted to know if you liked me...that's ALL! OKAY?" She turned around and watched Hoagie with Jenna, then frowned slightly for yelling at Wally.

His tears slowly still fell to the ground. He looked away and walked off.

Emily jumped off the ground quickly and grabbed Wally's hand. "I'm...really sorry Wally...please forgive me..." she said upset before she dropped his hand and walked over to Hoagie and Jenna.

Wally growled and walked off. "You just don't get it, do you?" he asked as he walked off the other way, going into the school building, not wanting to be outside any longer.

Emily ran up towards Hoagie and gave him a huge hug while she sobbed. "I give up!" she screamed pretty loudly so Hoagie jumped back still holding her. "I don't know what I did to make him so mad at me..."

Hoagie frowned and looked down at her, wrapping his arms around her slowly."I am sorry, Emily."

Emily cried silently into his shoulder. "What do I do now, Numbuh 2?"

"...I.. I don't know.." he said sadly.

She looked up at Hoagie and stared him in the eyes. "Maybe...maybe..I just shouldn't like him, since he doesn't like me. Maybe I should like someone who cares for me more..." she said blankly as she stared back to the ground still hugging Hoagie.

"Maybe.. you just need to give him some time." he said holding her closely.

"But how much time is enough? I'm sick of...time..." she questioned through tears. She turned around and saw Wally pacing back and forth by the window, but she couldn't bare to watch him.

"...enough time.. is how much you give Wally.. how much he needs is enough.." he said with a smile. "He is a fragile boy, he may not seem it.."

She giggled slightly. "Wally, fragile? Wow...the apocolypse has come," she said trying to cheer herself up. "But, do you think he really likes me? Really?" She looked up at Hoagie as she asked this.

"He did say that he did, and he did kiss you.. didn't he?" he asked, staring at her sadly.

"Well..yah..." she looked away as she said. "But, I can't help but feel he was forced to. After all, I kissed you without liking you...er...sorta...didn't I?"

Hoagie smiled at her and pulled her closer. "Heh.. I guess...so."

"After all...I mean...I like Wally...and..not you...right?" she blushed and turned away. "What am I saying? Of COURSE I like Wally!" she nervously giggled. 'But am I starting to like Hoagie?', she thought to herself.

Hoagie sighed and looked around. "You know what.. I don't really know... but um...heh.." sweat began to drop as he rubbed the back of his head.

Emily looked up at him curiously with her eyes sparkling. "What's wrong Numbuh 2?" she asked as she looked around to see if something had bothered him.

He stared at her confusedly then sighed, looking away. "Nothing.. nothing at all.."

She raised an eyebrow. "I get the feeling this has happened to me before...oh right...it has" she said sounding utterly annoyed. "Now Hoagie, we've been friends since...well...a LONG time...just tell me what you're thinking, I'm here to help everyone," she sighed and turned around still worried about Wally.

"It's nothing.. really," he said again, looking towards the school, seeing the blonde haired boy walk out of the school building again.

Emily shook her head and sighed. "Whatever, noone tells me ANYTHING anymore," she mumbled. She then turned her head around and let go of Hoagie's hug as she saw Wally walk outside.

Hoagie frowned and looked toward the hyper active Jenna. He sighed once more and looked to Wally.

Wally walked past them without a word.

Emily didn't know what to do any more, her feelings had constantly changed and been shattered throughout the day. She just watched Wally as he walked past, then looked up at Hoagie with hurt eyes.

Hoagie frowned at her and held her close. "I am sorry about him, Emily.." he said with a small smile, to help her cheer up. He rubbed her back gently to comfort her.

She began to slightly cheer up, but then looked at Wally again. "Gah! I donno...I just wanna go up and kiss him...but at the same time I wanna kiss yo...I mean er...nevermind," Emily stuttered and looked away.

He smiled and rubbed her head gently, then looked around the school yard. He then looked to Jenna, who was talking to Numbuh 4. His eyes widened.

Emily turned to see what Hoagie had been staring at. She dropped her arms along with her jaw. "Oh...HECK no..." she said as she started to cry.

"...she.. is probably just talking with him, because.. they are friends.. remember that," he said, trying to get her mind off of what she might have been thinking they were doing before.

She collapsed into Hoagie's arms sobbing. "I don't care if they're just friends! He hates me and now she's probably flirting with him!" she cried loudly.

"She would never do that!" he said, holding her close. "She just became friends with you, she wouldn't do that."

"Well, I'd hope not," she sniffled. "My emotions are just so mixed up..." she began to say as she looked at Wally. "I mean I love Wally and I love you and now Jenna is here and Wally hates me and..." she kept listing all her heart was feeling.

"Jenna likes you, she wouldn't do that to you.." He said with a smile, petting her head gently. "Don't worry about it, really.."

Emily looked up and smiled. "Yah, I'm honestly getting the feeling she wouldn't." She shook her head really quickly..."oh my god, did you hear what I said before that? I cant believe I said that!" she squealed as her cheeks began to turn red.

He smiled. "Its alright, Emily... don't worry about it.. you just wanted to let your feelings out, am I right?"

Emily looked up and blushed. "Yah...sure...f-feelings..." she stuttered. "B-but...the one feeling I...I said...I lo-loved...nevermind.." she turned away.

He sighed. He then looked to Jenna, who was now dragging Numbuh 4 over to them. "Now see, she is just trying to help you.. you see that, Emily?"

Emily looked over and sighed, "Yah...I see that. But he doesn't look very pleased to be coming over here!" She watched Wally desperately trying to pull out of Jenna's grip.

"Come on, Wallabee!" Jenna continued to drag him, trying to get him to go to her. "Come on!"

"Why should I?" He asked, trying to squirm from her. "She doesn't even care, anyways!" "That's not true!" Jenna yelled at him.

Numbuh 7 watched as they were getting closer. "What am I supposed to say Hoagie? Huh?" she questioned him realizing they were still hugging..and she actually liked it.

"I .. am not sure." He slowly let go of her now, seeing Wally coming closer, not wanting to cause a fight. "Just.. tell him your feelings maybe?"

"Come on, silly Wallabee!" She dragged him closer, then got behind him and shoved him into Emily.


	7. Chapter 7: Heartbreak

Emily stumbled back a little but managed to catch her balance. "Oh...hey Wally..." she said as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

He growled slightly. "Hey.. " he looked away and saw Hoagie and Jenna walking off. He hissed, "Why the heck do you two keep doing this to us?"

She looked at Wally with a concerned expression, "Well...cuz maybe they wanna be good friends...and help us?" She questioned him nervously, scared he'd get mad at her.

"Help us? What is there to help us with?" He asked. "You don't care about me.. or us, do you?"

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Of course I care about you..and hopefully us...I love you Wally! Can't you see that?" She was beginning to cry but quickly stopped remembering last time.

"No, I can't.. because whenever I show you that I care, you throw it back in my face!" He growled.

Emily stuttered a little. "I...I told you I'm really sorry! You don't know how happy it makes me...I just don't honestly know if you care for me," she silently cried. "'Cuz well, I heard you and Hoagie talking about the yipper cards...and you only traded it cuz you thought it was Kuki..." she looked down and kicked the ground.

"... I DO CARE!" He shouted. " I fricken kissed you, and wanted to talk to you and everything.. and you.. just pushed it away!"

She stepped back a little, shaking a lot. "I didn't MEAN to push it away, Wally! I was just scared, alright?" she said in the quietest voice possible. "P-plus Numbuh 2 forced you to k-kiss me..."

"Forced? He said I should.. I decided to do it on my own.. he only brought up the subject..." he sighed and turned away from her, not walking off though, just standing there.

She stood there in awe. "You mean...he didn't f-force you? Oh Gosh, I'm...really sorry..."

"I bet you are sorry now, aren't you?" he asked, looking back at her sadly.

Emily bent her head down ashamed, staring at the ground. She made a slight nod and said, "Yes...I really, really am."

He slowly took a step away from her. "Should I leave.. or stay?"

She looked up at him. "Stay..please...I don't wanna lose you again, Wally..." she said as she clenched her arms around her body.

He stared back at her, frowning. "..."

All was silent for quite some time, but then she decided she needed to take action. Emily carefully walked up to Wally still shaking and kissed him on the cheek, blushing like crazy. "Is everything peachy keen, now?" she smiled slightly.

He stared at her and then touched his cheek gently, with a smile. "I don't know, you tell me."

"Well...I donno...I mean, I KNOW I love you...but do you love me?" she asked him, waiting desperately for an answer.

He stared at her and then looked away slowly nodding. "Didn't I tell you the answer before?"

"I was confused, I didn't know if you meant it...but now I do.." she kissed him again and gave him a big hug while smiling.

He smiled and held her close. "Heh.. yes... well.. yeah.. " He sighed happily.

Emily brightened up and looked at Wally. "We should tell Hoagie and Jenna that we're a couple now!" she squealed. "We are a couple now...right?"

He stared at her confused. "When did this start, Emily?"

"Uh, well, we kissed..so doesnt that make us a couple?" she stuttered, nervous he didnt wanna be what she was thinking.

"Well.. I thought that maybe.. we could get to know eachother better before that happened, maybe?" he asked, looking uneasy.

"Oh," she frowned. "Well...okay...we've only known eachother since 1st grade...but if that's what you want..." she trailed off sounding quite upset. "Maybe, maybe we should tell the others we're alright anyways," she said as she started to walk towards them.

Wally sighed, watching her walk off. "She doesn't know what I mean.." he said to himself and walked off the other way sadly.

Emily just kept walking towards Hoagie and Jenna. "Hey guys!" she said as she approached them, they'd apparently seen the whole thing.

"SO! How did it go?" Jenna asked, bouncing around next to her. "You two a couple now or something?" she giggled. "Yeah, tell us." Hoagie said with a smile.

Emily looked down. "Well, I THOUGHT we were...but when I asked him...he got upset...and now he's all upset with me again," she frowned as she told the others.

"Give him some time, he is not that good with his 'emotions,' " She giggled. "But I think it's cute you two might be hitting it off, ne!"

Emily giggled slightly. "Well I guess...I just don't know if we really ARE, why's he have so many problems with his emotions? Is it my fault?" She got serious again as she asked this.

"Naw!" Hoagie said bluntly. "He just likes to act like a 'tough' guy!"

"Haha true dat...but I don't think walking away sadly is exactly being 'tough,'" she said worriedly. "Besides, with his behaviour I'm starting to like him less...I like someone else a bit..." Emily giggled and turned away.

"Aww, I feel bad for poor Wally now, because you don't like him as much!" she frowned.

"Well, thats what happenes when you have to wait that long, huh." Hoagie said sighing.

"Would you like him as much after all he's hurt me?" Emily got really upset and glared at Jenna. "I don't find it fair that there's noone in this stupid school that loves me like I love them!" She turned around and scowled.

"Wally does." Jenna said calmly then ran off after her blonde haired friend to go comfort him.


	8. Chapter 8: New Love

Emily looked at Hoagie. "What was THAT all about? Since when is she suddenly best friends with Numbuh 4?"

"They have been good friends for some time now, actually," Hoagie said, watching them.

"Oh, well, that's cool," she shook her head. "She just doesn't get that I'm starting to like someone else..a lot..."

"And who is it that you like all of a sudden?" he asked, staring down at her.

"Uh...well...I...erm..." she started to sweat and blushed frantically. "I donno...why do you ask?"

"Just curious," he said with a smile.

"Oh, well...that's cool..." she scratched her arm while still watching Jenna and Wally. "What would you say if it was uh...y-you?"

He stopped and stared at her. "Me..? Why would you say that?"

"Cuz maybe it's...uhh...well...y-yes...it is..." she started to stutter and get bright red. "Maybe cuz it's t-true?" she smiled nervously.

He stared at her more, supirsed at this girl's comment. "W..why?"

"Just...b-because, I can...say a lot...why...do you not want me to or something?" she looked up at him.

"I didn't say that.. it's just.." he looked at her, suprised that she would like somebody like him.

"Hehe, I bet you're surprised I like someone like you," she raised an eyebrow at him. "But you're just so nice...and have always cared for me...and have jokes to cheer people up...and are kinda cute..." she blushed at that last comment. "It isn't like I'm so great either..."

He stared at her, confused and shocked still. "But.. what about Wally? He finally likes you..."

She shook her head and laughed. "Of course I still love Wally...but he's never cared for me as much as...y-you have..." she blushed.

"That is becuase I am a friend and I care.."

"So...you're saying you're nothing more than a friend?" she looked at him sadly. "Wally doesn't care for me that much...even when we were friends...and I know that..." she frowned at the ground.

He smiled. "Thank you, Emily.." he pulled her into a very happy and warm hug. "I like to be with you too, you make me happy.. and I know that I can be very open with you around me... thank you."

Emily blushed a little as he hugged her. "Well...you're welcome Hoagie, you make me happy too, a lot. And I'm glad we can be so open with eachother." She smiled and looked into his eyes.

He smiled down at her as well, staring into her eyes deeply, and gently. "Emily.." he said and leaned down close to her face.

Emily started to get butterflies in her stomache as she slightly shook. "Y-yes, Numbuh 2? W-what is it?"

He moved closer down to her and pressed his lips slowly against hers.

Wally looked back just to see this and jealousy and rage ran through his body. "HEY!"

Emily smiled a little, "Heh, I just must be a lucky girl today." Her eyes glittered and she blushed incredibly..."You're amazing Hoagie..." she whispered when she turned and saw Wally.

Hoagie smiled at her, then hugged her close."Heh, I am glad that you are happy."

She laughed a little then looked at Hoagie. "Of COURSE I'm happy silly! You just...well...kissed me!" she turned away and blushed again. "Does this mean you like me, too?" she asked.

"I have liked you for a while, Emily.. but I have seen that you liked Wally, so I kept my distance."

"Y-you liked me for a while?" she stuttered. "Then why didn't you just tell me Numbuh 2? We're like best friends!" she smiled.

"Because, I knew that you liked Numbuh 4!" he smiled. "And I wanted you to be happy."

She giggled slightly. "Haha, I would've been happy if ANYONE liked me!" stated Numbuh 7. "I'm not the best girl in the school or anything..."

"You are in my eyes, Emily," he said with a smile. "I wouldn't really let those people get in your way.. and besides..." he paused. "I can only love you, if you love yourself." He smiled.

Emily smiled and blushed. "Heh, thank you Hoagie...s-same with you. I don't NOT love myself," she shrugged. "I just don't know what people see in me..." she turned around still blushing at how cute Hoagie was being.

"That is the whole question you have to ask yourself, everybody asks themselves that question," he sighed. "Now, you see, I don't care what people think of me at all, I just go with the flow, because I have good friends who care about me, and the others I just ignore them."

"Yah, you're really right," Emily sighed. "Without you and Numbuh 1, 3, 4, and 5...and lot of others like Jenna, I wouldn't really have anything. I'm just glad to have you guys," she smiled but then she giggled slightly. "I still don't see why you and Wally like me...it isn't like I'm cute," she brought her hands up and giggled into her sleeves.

He laughed. "Oh you're not cute are you?" he leaned close to her face. "Well, then you haven't looked into a mirror recently, have you, my dear?"

She giggled and blushed. "Well...I don't own a mirror..." she lied. "So I'm pretty sure regardless that I'm not cute!" she smiled again and looked at Hoagie.

He laughed again, "You know, you may think that you are not cute, but I know that you are very adorable."

She laughed at his response. "Haha well how do you know that, Mr. Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.?"

He sighed and laughed again. "Heh, well, I know it because I am looking at a cute girl right know."

She smiled and blushed. "Well, thanks, and I'm looking at a cute guy..." she looked up at Hoagie.

He smirked slightly, just to flirt with her. "Heh, well, you know.. I am pretty good looking myself, my dear."

Emily giggled. "Haha, yes, I know you are...very much so..." she smiled.

He bounced his eyebrows then laughed.


	9. Chapter 9: worries and flirting

"Hey! Numbuh 2! What do you think you are doing over here!" Wally yelled, going up beside Hoagie.

Emily turned around and looked at Wally. "Oh, hey Wally...you've been gone a long time..." she glared at him then turned back to Hoagie.

Wally grabbed her hand and yanked her away. "What do you think you are doing with him?" he asked, bright red with rage.

"We're not doing ANYTHING Wally! Geez!" Emily scowled at him.

Wally hissed at her and threw her hand down. "So, this is how it's going to be then, is it?" he turned and walked off.

"Wally? What are you TALKING about? YOU GET BACK HERE!" she yelled at the blonde boy walking away. She then got really angry, "FINE!" she shouted. She turned around and stomped past Hoagie.

Wally growled thinking, 'Why? I finally gave her my heart and she threw it away.. I can't trust anybody anymore..' he continued to walk off.

"Emily! Wait.." Hoagie followed after her.

Emily just kept walking, more pissed off then she'd ever been. She looked up and realized she was stuck at a fence and she kicked it as hard as she could, denting it slightly.

Hoagie wrapped his arms around her, "Emily, please calm down, sweetie."

Emily began to shiver, holding back tears. "I can't calm down! I don't want Wally HATING me!" she yelled...realizing her voice sounded angry.

"Shh, he doesn't hate you, Emily.. don't worry."

Emily started to calm down a little in the presence of Hoagie. "But...I've hurt his feelings...I wouldn't be surprised if he DID hate me..." she turned to watch the blonde boy walking away.

"...don't say.. that.. he is just really emotional, is all.." he smiled slightly, holding her close.

"Heh, I guess you're right..." she tried to give a little smile. "Now I just need to know how to deal with MY emotions," she said as she kicked the ground.

He touched her face gently. "Give it some time, dear.."

Emily got the chills when Hoagie touched her, but they were good chills. "Yah...time..." she said looking up at him.

He smiled and rubbed her face with his thumb. "Just.. time.." he whispered with a smile.

She began to blush crazily, and knew that Hoagie had noticed. She smiled at him before turning her head away shyly.

He smiled and continued to rub her face with his thumb. "You look very innocent and cute when you blush."

"Haha innocent?" she raised an eyebrow. "That's funny since I'm not an innocent person..."

"But you seem like it, you could deceive anybody.. easily," he said with a smile.

Emily giggled. "Haha yes...I've seemed to deceive a lot of people by my talents," she winked.

Hoagie smiled and hugged her tightly, quietly starting to purr slightly. "Hmm.. yes you do.."

Emily started to giggle. "Hoagie Gilligan, are you purring at me? Haha..." she laughed while still hugging him.

He smiled. "I am just so happy right now.. you make me happy, Emily.." he said smiling.

She giggled, "You make he happy too, Numbuh 2!" She looked at him smiling. "And I like it when you purr, it's cute...hehee," she blushed again.

He smiled and continued to purr, hearing that she liked it.

"Hehee!" she giggled and started turning bright red smiling at Hoagie.

Hoagie smiled and stretched out his back, then looked over to Wally, who was moping around the school yard.

Emily followed Hoagie's glance towards Wally. "What you do think is wrong with him?" she questioned.

"I don't know.." he said sadly.

Wally looked over at them, noticed they were looking at him, then looked away growling.

Emily frowned. "I think I should go talk to him," she said upset. "But, before I go, just in case he kills me..." she looked up and kissed Hoagie, smiling. She then started to walk off towards Numbuh 4.

Hoagie smiled and watched her walk off to Numbuh 4.


	10. Chapter 10: Unknown Mysteries

Emily arrived right behind Numbuh 4. "Uhm, Wally...? Can we talk?" she asked him quietly.

He growled, "Fine..what do you want?"

She frowned, knowing he was upset with her. "I just wanted to talk, and see if you were okay..." she sat on a nearby table.

"Hmm if I am okay? Let's ask yourself that! You tried to get me to like you, then when you did, you go and MAKEOUT with Numbuh 2!" He growled and turned away. "Dont' talk to me."

"Wally...I didn't try to make you like me! I just liked you! And I did NOT makeout with Numbuh 2!" she glared looking down at him, but then lightened up. "Can we PLEASE just talk?"

"You are talking to me right? So we are talking," he hissed and looked away from her.

"Wally, you know that isn't what I meant..." she sighed and looked at him. "Will you just please tell me what I did that made you so upset with me?"

"You won me over and I loved you!" he growled, saying it bluntly. "But you threw that away like nothing, didn't you?"

Emily just stared at Wally, her eyes filling with tears. "..."

"Now I can't trust you or anybody again, because I would be too afraid..." he paused holding back his tears.

"Too afraid...of what Wally?" Emily looked down at him frowning. "I, I don't see how I 'won you over'...or how I could've done that...so you shouldn't be upset with me..." she looked at him.

"I am afraid that somebody will break my heart again," he said and said nothing more.

She stared at him, her jaw dropped. "I...I broke your heart? B-but how? I still...I still love you...does that not mean anything to you?" she questioned about to burst out in tears.

"No.. because.. you love Numbuh 2.. when people love eachother..they don't go and kiss the other persons.. best friend.."

Emily frowned and looked at the ground ashamed. "Okay, I admit, I like Numbuh 2 some...but not as much as you. And he kissed ME Wally! What was I supposed to do?" she shook her head still staring at the ground.

"I don't care who kissed who.. you still kissed him, did you not? And you enjoyed it.. I could tell..and I saw you.. when you ran off from him, coming over here.. you gave him a quick kiss..didn't you..?"

Emily refused to look up at Wally, for she knew he was pissed at her. "Yes Wally..." she whispered through tears.

"Get away from me.. I am afraid you might break something else of mine.." he said sadly, tears falling from his eyes.

Emily sighed and sniffled back her tears. "O-okay Wally...whatever you want..." she said sadly, wanting to obey his orders. She sadly walked to a wall of the school building where she sat down and buried her head between her knees.

Hoagie walked over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked. "What did you two talk about?"

She took her sleeve and wiped her face. "Nothing...we...didn't really talk about anything," she looked over at Wally who was crying. "I just suggest you not be seen with me..." she frowned.

"Why not?" he asked looking sad now. He looked to Wally and his eyes widened, it was the first time seeing that tough guy cry about something like 'love.'

"Well, Wally yelled at me...cuz I kissed you," Emily cried. "And then he told me to leave before I broke something else of his..." she buried her head between her arms again and cried silently.

"I can't believe he would say something so mean!" he said and growled at the blonde haired boy crying across the way. He sighed and leaned down next to her. "I am sorry, dear."

"Don't be sorry...it isn't like it's your fault..." she talked into her knees. Then Emily looked up at Hoagie. "M-maybe you should go talk to him?"

"No.. he doesn't want to talk to me, I know it." he sighed. "He probably hates me for everything that I have done."

"But, what have you done Hoagie? I don't understand..." she looked at him confused. "And I think one of us needs to talk to him, you guys are best friends...you can't just hate eachother cuz of my actions..." she looked at Wally as she said this.

"I know, but.. he is really angry right now. I wouldn't bug him... " he sighed and sat next to her.

Emily was still crying. "GAH! I just don't know what to do, Hoagie...I really don't..." she looked at him sadly and then looked away.

He sighed and stood up. "Hold on, dear," he said and walked over to Wally, starting to try and talk to him.

Emily looked up and began to watch the two guys she loved...and they both loved her. 'Oh c'mon, please don't hate eachother...' she thought.

"Hey, dude.." Hoagie said to his good friend as Wally looked away from him, not wanting to see him right now. "Hey, whats the matter, Numbuh 4?"

"Go away, Hoagie," he said looking off the other way.

Emily watched the guys talk. 'How could Hoagie stay so calm about this?' she thought again, debating whether to go join the talk.

"Wally, come on.. you can't be that mad at me for--"

"SHUT UP I SAID, NUMBUH 2!" he yelled and walked off. Hoagie sighed.

Emily jumped up from the wall where she stomped up and pushed every kid down that got in her way. She grabbed Numbuh 4 and spun him around quickly, glaring at him. "You listen to me Mister...you do NOT talk to your friend that way you got it? You are going to listen to what he says and you're gonna SHUT UP!" she lectured him.

He growled and pulled away from her. "SHUT UP EVERYBODY! I don't care about anybody anymore! Leave me alone!" He ran into the school building.

She raised an eyebrow. "Wow..that went well..." she sighed and kicked the table.


	11. Chapter 11: Love Is Strong

Hoagie sighed and bowed his head, shaking it. "What are we going to do with him...?" As Hoagie said that, Jenna ran over. "W..What happened?" She asked, being startled from Wally's outbreak.

Emily looked up at Jenna. "I donno, why don't YOU go ask Mr. Sensitive over there..." she pointed to where Wally was kicking rocks. Emily turned bright red in anger and wasn't willing to really talk to Jenna at the time.

Jenna frowned and nodded. "Alright..." She ran over to Wally and started to talk to him. Wally threw his arms up in the air and pointed at Emily and Hoagie. He then stomped away from Jenna.

Emily watched with eyes widened. Then she turned around and looked at Hoagie, "What do you think they said to eachother?" she asked nervously.

Hoagie shrugged. "I don't know.. with how he is acting.. it seems bad.."

Jenna followed towards Wally and put her hand on his shoulder.

Emily frowned slightly at this sight. "Do you think Wally and Jenna will become a couple?" she whispered quietly directing the question to Hoagie.

"I don't know.. I know that Jenna did like him.. but.. I don't know.."

She turned around quickly, her eyes filled with tears. "She liked him? WHAT? B-but she's so much prettier than me! GAH! This can't be happening!" she yelled as she began to cry.

Jenna moved close to Wally and hugged him close as he slowly began to cry on her shoulder.

Hoagie sighed and walked to Emily, he hugged her as well. "Shh.. it's alright.. I am sure that she wouldn't do that to you.."

Emily sniffled and looked at Hoagie while still crying. "H-how do you k-know? She knows I like y-you now and she can easily g-get Wally..." she stuttered through tears.

Hoagie frowned. "She doesn't know that you like me, she only thinks that you like me like a friend," he said, sounding determined.

Jenna smiled at Wally as they headed back towards the others.

Emily still cried into Hoagie's shirt, unaware that the others were coming towards them.

Jenna walked up to them with a smile. "Emily, Wally wants to say something to you," she said sounding happy.

She let go of Hoagie's grip and turned around, wiping her tears. "Y-yes Wally?" she barely managed to say.

Wally rubbed his arm with a sigh. "W..well. I w..wanted to say.. I am sorry.. for how I have been acting.. " He sighed again. "I've been such a jerk.. and wasn't thinking about your feelings..."

Jenna smiled at them.

Emily looked down at Wally, still very upset. She in turn rubbed the back of her head and sighed. "I...I'm really s-sorry too...for..." she turned around and looked at Hoagie then back to Wally. "For...well...y-you know. I didn't want to h-hurt you..." she looked at Jenna and slightly smiled.

Jenna smiled, "There, see? Everything is okay now!" She giggled and grabbed Wally, then grabbed Emily and hugged them both.

Wally Sighed.

Emily pushed Jenna off a little. "Okay...I'm NOT one for happy reunions!" she growled and then turned to Wally. "Are you still, y-ya know...m-mad at me?" she asked quietly.

"Well.. " he said with a sigh. "I ..did want to make up with you.. but if you want to keep being mad, go right ahead.. "

Emily's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh no! I'm not mad at you at all silly..." she said before she hugged him tightly. "Just...well..." she looked at Hoagie then back to Wally once more. "T-thanks...for...apologizing and all...I wanna make up too..."

Wally smiled, then looked to Jenna. He smiled at Jenna and thanked her.

Emily looked up at Jenna and smiled slightly, still confused as to what she'd do. "Is there any way I can m-make it up..to you?" Emily asked Wally before realizing she was still hugging him and let him go.

Wally shook his head. "Nope," he said calmly.

She rubbed her arm a little, looking down worriedly at him. "Well...if you say so..." she said before she leaned over and kissed him.

He smiled slightly and let her, then after the kiss, he turned away from her. "Well, you and Hoagie have fun, alright?" He smiled and walked off.

Emily raised an eyebrow and watched Wally walking away, tears starting to form again. "W-what are you talking about Wally?" she whispered to herself before walking towards the school building.

Wally walked off toward the playground. Jenna followed close behind him, jumping around him happily.

Emily turned around to watch them, then turned back around shaking her head slightly. She sat down on the stairs to the school building and watched a ladybug crawling towards her.

Jenna frowned seeing her over there and sighed. She walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. "You going to be alright, Emily?" Wally followed Jenna standing there with his arms crossed.

Emily looked up at the two of them silently. "Oh...yah...I'm gonna be fine don't worry about me..." she said before turning the other way.

Jenna smiled slightly and patted her shoulder, beginning to stand up. "Alright then... if you say so."

She smiled slightly and looked at Jenna. "Yah, thanks Jenna..." she said hesitantly then looked to Wally.

Wally smiled at her, almost a smirk, then Jenna stood up and they both walked off.

Hoagie walked over to her and sat next to her. "Hey!"

She watched the others go by as she heard Hoagie come up to her. "Oh...hey Numbuh 2..." she sighed.

Hoagie smiled, "What's wrong? Didn't want to see me or something?"

Emily smiled slightly and blushed a little. "What? Oh well...of course I wanted to see you..." she said sounding still a bit upset. She looked up and saw a boy she didn't know at the playground where Wally and Jenna were. She turned back to Hoagie. "It's just...YOU saw what happened back there...and all..." she looked at the stairs she was sitting on.

Hoagie smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Hey, don't worry about it, alright?"

She flinched a little and pushed him off slightly. "Heh...yah right...don't worry about it..." She avoided eye contact and watched the boy desperately try to avoid Jenna still on the playground.

Jenna ran over to the boy with a smile. "Hi!"

Hoagie stared at the boy as well. "Who is that kid?" he asked, sitting next to her now.

The kid growled at her, "Hi, Numbuh 91..." He started to walk away but was cut off by her path.

Emily kept watching them on the playground. "I honestly don't know, I haven't seen him around the KND or anything..." she said before trying to scoot away from Hoagie.

She smiled and tackle glomped him to the ground happily. "Yay! Hello! Where have you been silly Rath?" she asked him with a giggle.

"Hmm.." Hoagie stared at them for a moment, then sighed. "Okay, I don't get it."

Rath pushed Jenna off of him and stood up glaring at her. "Where do you think I've been? Same place you've been!" he scowled.

Emily watched with Hoagie and then replied, "I don't get it either." Her hand crept towards his and she held it, before quickly letting go. "I don't recognize him..." she said nervously.

Jenna frowned. "Awwwww.. but then why didn't I see you?" she said and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a weird hug.

Hoagie raised an eyebrow. "She seems attached to him.. " he smiled and took her hand in his now.

The boy pushed her hands off of him in a quick motion. "Why don't you stop asking so many questions Jenna?" he said before trying to walk away.

Emily shivered a little and blushed. "Oh...y-yah...definately a-attached..." she stuttered, unsure whether to let go of his hand or not.

Jenna followed after him. "Awww come on Rath!" she clung to his arm tightly.

Hoagie smiled at her and held her hand firmly, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

Rath kept walking through the playground pulling Jenna along on his arm, Wally watching the two awkwardly.

Emily let off a little smile and thought to herself, 'Well...hopefully Wally won't get mad at me. At least Hoagie isn't purring or anything' she giggled at this thought, knowing she liked it when he did that.

Jenna giggled and clung to him tightly as Numbuh 15, a blond haired girl with Cree like hair came up and smirked slightly. "So, Numbuh V25, finally you two get something going?" she laughed.

Hoagie smiled and leaned against her shoulder then stopped. "Now who is that girl?"

Numbuh V25 glared at the girl as he pushed Jenna off of him once more. "No Numbuh 15, I wouldn't ever have anything going with a GIRL! Why do you even care?" he growled.

Emily blushed due to how close Hoagie was, then she looked at him. "I don't recognize her either...hmm. Why? Do you think she's hott and wanna meet her?" she asked sarcastically.

Numbuh 15 just snickered. "Sure, sure. That is why we don't have any boys in our sector, right?" she laughed.

"No.. I didn't say that at all." Hoagie sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Rath before tackling Numbuh 15 onto the ground.

Emily raised her eyebrow at Hoagie as well. "I know you didn't...but you like girls a LOT..." she smiled and playfully hit Hoagie with her other hand. "I think you need to prove to me you dont like her, so I can trust you," she smiled playfully.

Numbuh 15 squirmed away from Rath and laughed slightly. "You get angry too easily, you know that?" she giggled and walked off. A rainbow monkey got shoved in Rath's face. "Hi Rath!" screamed Numbuh 256.

Hoagie smiled. "Alright.. then. I don't like her because I don't know who she is, how's that?"

Rath pushed away the rainbow monkey and glared at Numbuh 256 then glared at Numbuh 15 walking away. "I do not!" he shouted at her. He looked back angrily at Numbuh 256. "Stupid girls...gettin' in the way..." he huffed under his breath before another attempt to walk away.

Emily smiled up at Hoagie. "Hmm...well, that's closer...but I think I need more!" She winked and giggled slightly.

Numbuh 256 shoved the rainbow monkey in his face again. "Here, Numbuh V25! I got this just for youuu!" She said with a happy face.

Hoagie smiled, "Alright then." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "How's that?"

Numbuh V25 scowled at her. "I don't want a STUPID RAINBOW MONKEY!" he shouted waving his fists in the air.

Emily turned beet red. "T-that...that was g-good proof..." she stuttered completely in a daze.

The girls laughed and both hugged Rath tightly. "Rainbow monkey hug!" Numbuh 256 yelled.

Hoagie smiled and held her close to him now, purring slightly.

Rath just stood there growling, knowing that he couldn't escape the girls grip. Wally smirked and watched the kid, laughing to himself, "cruddy girls..." He then looked over to Emily with Hoagie.

Emily got redder every minute and began to giggle. "Heehee, it's realllllly cute when you do that Hoagie..." she laughed.

Jenna smiled at Rath then looked to Carrie. "Alright Carrie," she said to Numbuh 256. "I think he has had enough of us."

Hoagie smiled. "You think?" he continued to purr, nuzzling her shoulder.

Rath rolled his eyes at the two girls. "Thank god, it was about time like twenty hours ago!"

Emily couldn't stop getting red, and she was constantly giggling. "Yes I DO think! And it's even cuter when you do that!" she giggled some more and looked over towards the playground.

Jenna frowned at him. "I am sorry, Rath." She bowed and took Numbuh 256's hand and smiled. "Come on, let's leave him alone and go play." "Okay!"

Hoagie continued to nuzzle her shoulder with a smile, purring louder.

Rath rolled his eyes and sighed. "Stupid girls..." he mumbled. "I know wutcha mean," came a strange voice. He turned around quickly to see Wally leaning up against the playset. "Hey Numbuh 4..." Rath waved slightly.

Emily could feel that her face was bright red, but she couldn't stop laughing...she loved being around Hoagie. "STOP! It tickles!" she squealed and giggled more.

The two girls were playing on the jungle gym happily.

Hoagie grinned. "You're ticklish, eh?" he poked her side playfully.

"Hey Numbuh V25.." Wally said bluntly. "You havin' problems with stupid girls too?" Rath questioned Wally while raising an eyebrow. "Well...ONE girl..." Wally said sighing and still watching the two operatives.

Emily smiled widely. "Yes I am! Very much! So stop poking me!" she giggled and began to turn pink again.

Jenna ran over to Numbuh V25 and grabbed his arm. "Rath Rath!" she giggled.

Hoagie grabbed at her sides, to tickle her, and he held her close.

Rath growled at her. "NOW what Jenna?" he asked angrily.

Emily laughed, "You tickle me and you die! I AM the one skilled in fighting!" She smiled and looked Hoagie in the eyes. "You are SO amazing, Hoagie..." she sighed.

Jenna giggled. "Rath.. can you play with me and Carrie?" she asked happily.

Hoagie bounced his eyebrows. "I know I am."

Wally looked at Rath and gave him the gesture to go on. Rath sighed and looked at Jenna. "Yah...sure...whatever Numbuh 91, just NO rainbow monkies," he said sternly to her.

Emily came in closer to Hoagie's face and grinned. "Yes, you reallllly are," she smiled more.

"Alright alright no rainbow monkeys," she said with a smile and took his hand. "Come on!"

Hoagie kissed her lips quickly, and smirked again. "Heh..."

Rath rolled his eyes. "Coming..." he growled and followed after her.

Emily blushed and then shook it off. She put her arms around Hoagie and pressed her lips against his softly.

Wally stared in awe at his two friends, and then turned his head away upset.

Jenna smiled at him, "Come on, come on, Rath!"

Hoagie pulled her close to him and did the same, pushing hard against her.

Rath followed Jenna shaking his head. "What do you want to do Jenna?"

Emily closed her eyes and got completely lost in her own world, it was the best she'd felt in a LONG time.

Jenna turned around and stared up at his green eyes. "Rath.."

Hoagie pulled away slowly and smiled. "Heh.."

Rath raised an eyebrow and looked down at Jenna. "What IS it Numbuh 91?"

Emily turned bright red. "W-wow..." she stuttered, her eyes completely lit up.

"Well.. I Uh... " She blushed slightly and stared up at him.

Hoagie smiled and held her close. "Heh, you like that?"

Rath looked down at Jenna confused. "You what Jenna?" he scowled, not wanting to waste his time.

Emily giggled and her blushing began to tone down. "I l-loved that.." she said embarassed.

Jenna blushed and stared up at him, then turned away. "N..N..Nothing.."

Hoagie grinned "Yeah?" He leaned over and did it again gently.

Rath sighed and looked at her, trying to keep his temper down. "C'mon Numbuh 91...you HAVE to tell me."

Emily smiled and blushed. "You sure have a way with the ladies Hoagie Gilligan!" she blushed and put her head on his shoulder.

Jenna stared at him and whispered really quietly. "..."

Hoagie smiled and held her close to him. "Heh.."

Rath took her hand, attempting to be as nice as possible. "What was that Jenna?"

Emily looked up and jokingly attempted to purr. "Haha, I'm not that good at it..." she turned pink and giggled.

Jenna stared into his eyes and smiled. "I.. I like you, Rath" She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear, then she looked away from his eyes.

Hoagie nuzzled her face like a kitten and purred back at her. "Heh, am I good at it?"

Rath's eyes widened as he heard this. He banged on his head, unsure if what he heard was true. "You LIKE me? As in LIKE ME LIKE ME?" he asked her shocked.

Emily giggled and turned away in a giant smile. "Yes, you my friend are the king of purring heehee," she grinned at him then hugged him.

Jenna blushed and looked away. "Y...yeah.." she sighed and closed her eyes.

Hoagie smiled and held her close, purring louder. "Only friend?"

Numbuh V25 started to rub his arm vigorously, and he looked down at her. "I...er...well I...I like you too Jenna..." he said blushing then looked away.

Emily blushed slightly then looked Hoagie in the eyes. "Well if you ask I can be much more than that..." she giggled.

Wally stood near the slide, watching Hoagie flirt with Emily. "What's he got that I don't got?" Wally sighed and kicked the ground.

"Well for one thing, he treats her like a princess..." Wally spun around to see who it was. "NUMBUH 16! Don't scare me like that!" Wally shouted at the brown haired kid. "Haha, sorry Wally...we're in school...Just call me Jonathon," he smiled.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him. "W..what?" she asked, not believing that he just said that, being the cocky thing that he is.

Hoagie smiled. "Oh, well..." he kissed her cheek again and smiled. "Will you?"

Wally stared at Numbuh 16 and nodded. "Alright, Jonathon." He sighed. "So what. I could treat her like a princess if she gave me the chance!" he growled.

Rath started to turn bright red. "Uhh...well..not as much as I like uhh...other things...so don't get mushy about it alright?" He punched her trying to ruin the moment.

Emily blushed and giggled. "Will I WHAT Hoagie? You hafta ask me properly..."

Jonathon raised an eyebrow. "You, Wallabee Beatles...toughest kid in school could win over someone as gorgeous as Emily and treat her like a princess?" he chuckled at this. "Well, if you think you can, go do it before Numbuh 2 wins her over! Cuz he's got a head start!" Jonathon pushed Wally forward a bit, egging him to go on.

She smiled and nodded happily. "Alright, Rath." She walked next to him happily. She reached down and grabbed his hand gently with a smile.

Hoagie stood up and bowed. "Will you be my girl?" he asked with a gentle smile.


	12. Chapter 12: Confusing Love

**okay, note to **vampireofdarkness. **please don't think i'm being mean when i say this, because i don't mean to be! okay...i'm not throwing in random people, those are my other friends OC's. if ANYBODY read the thing underneath my story before you read the story, it says this was a ROLEPLAY with my friend. so indeed, there is lots of kissing and liking and bla bla because my friend and i played it that way. if it were an actual story it wouldn't be so repetitive and have so much randomness...but we were running outta ideas so its just our roleplay in story form, and that's how it's gonna be. if you can't accept that then PLEASE don't read the story, because it highly offends me when people leave what I find to be rude comments. thank you on with the story!...er...roleplay:**

Wally glared at Jonathon, then sighed, walking over to her. Then he saw Hoagie bow and ran towards her. "Hey! Wait!" he yelled loudly.

Rath looked at her hand in shock, but decided to go with it. "Uh...this is...pretty cool I guess," he smiled slightly. "But you BETTER not tell any of the guys here!" he glared at her.

Emily giggled at Hoagie, but then heard Wally running towards them. She quickly turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Wally? What are you doing?" she asked.

Jonathon smirked and watched Wally and Emily.

Jenna giggled. "Eheh, don't worry, Rath. I won't tell your boyfriends anything!" she smiled.

Wally sighed. "Wait.. no.. " he was panting and staring at her. "Don't say yes, Emily!"

Hoagie glared at him. "And why not Wally?"

Rath glared at Jenna and growled. "With that kinda attitude you should be surprised I like you!" he said playfully.

Emily looked at Wally with a look of confusion, then to Numbuh 2 and back. "Yes Wally, why not?" she questioned him.

Jenna giggled and nuzzled into his side. "Heh, I am sorry."

Wally growled. "Because!" He grabbed her arm. "Because, we were already going out, you just can't take her from me, Hoagie!"

"What? You didn't respond when she asked if you were with her!" he took her back. "She is now mine!"

Rath backed up a little, trying to be cautious as to who was watching. "Uhhh...it's okay..." he looked at her and grinned.

Emily got tossled back and forth, before she finally yelled at the top of her lungs. "GUYS! OMG I AM NOT ANYBODYS PROPERTY!" Her face was red with anger. "Wally, you told me we WEREN'T a couple, you had your chance!" Then she turned to Hoagie. "And I am NOT 'yours!' You don't OWN ME!" She flew her arms up and walked off in anger between the guys.

Jenna smiled. "Are you alright, Rath?" she asked and smiled.

Hoagie stared in shock, blinking, then glared at wally, feeling really bad that he just fought over her. "Emily, wait." He ran after her.

Wally glared.

Rath smiled. "Yah...I'm fine, this just feels weird," he blushed a little as he said that.

Emily stomped to the playground where she pushed a kid off the swing and began to swing on it. "Boys are so stupid and insensitive," she mumbled to herself.

"I know wutcha mean." She looked to the swing next to her where she saw her fellow operative Numbuh 16. "Numbuh 16..." "Call me Jonathon..." She sighed. "Jonathon...you ARE a guy. How would you know?" She kept swinging while talking to her Sector T cohort.

Jenna smiled. "How does it feel weird?" she asked, staring up at him.

Hoagie ran over to her. "Hey, Emily!" he stopped in front of her. "Hey, I am sorry.. I didn't mean it.. I just..--"

"He just wants to keep you away from me!" Wally said, running up to them.

Rath turned Jenna towards him. "It...it just feels weird cuz I'm well, tough and stuff and I...love you..." he blushed and then shook it off to keep his tough stature.

Emily rolled her eyes and jumped off the swing. "I can't have this! You guys need to solve things on your own!" she yelled before stomping over to sit against a tree.

Jenna stared at him. "You love me?" she asked then smiled. "Heh.. I understand."

Hoagie glared at Wally and Wally glared back, where they got into a little fight with yelling and crap.

Rath hid his smile. "Um, yah...I do..and er..." he leaned in and kissed her.

Emily looked from her spot and rolled her eyes. "That isn't what I meant by SOLVE THINGS!" she yelled at them.

Jenna blushed and stared at him. When he pulled away from the kiss, she touched her lips, confused and wondering if that really happened.

Hoagie frowned and stared at her, then looked to Wally. Wally sighed and walked off sadly, depressed that the moment he had with Emily was now gone.

Numbuh V25 scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Um...yah..." he blushed.

Emily shook her head, "No...Wally..." She jumped up and walked past Hoagie to Wally where she put her hand on his shoulder. "Please Wally, don't be sad...you still have a chance with me...I just need someone romantic..." she frowned slightly and looked at him.

Jonathon came up and dragged Wally away from her. "Aw man, just...treat her right. She's in my sector and I KNOW she loves you, you just hafta show you love her...like Hoagie does..you have the chance, I know it dude," Numbuh 16 told him so Emily couldn't hear before he shoved him back to her.

Jenna smiled up at him and giggled. She put her hand to her face, covering her mouth. "Ehehe."

Wally glared at Jonathon and looked away. "Tch, what do you know about girls? "

Hoagie stared at them and slowly walked off.

Numbuh V25 shook his head, and tried to act tough again. "You shouldn't go around kissing people Jenna, it's GROSS!" he scowled while giving her a slight wink.

Jonathon raised his eyebrow at Wally. "I might not know much about girls...but I DO know about THAT particular girl..."

Numbuh 7 looked around the schoolyard, upset about everything. She noticed Hoagie walking away and ran up to tackle him on the ground. "You're not getting away that easily," she giggled.

Jenna giggled and sighed. "Alright alright. I am sorry.. Rath.." she giggled again and clung to his arm.

Hoagie smiled at her and looked back. "Hey there, Emily! Heheh!" He grinned and got up slowly, picking her up from her feet, holding her in his arms. "How are you?"

Wally glared, then looked to Hoagie and Emily and glared.

Rath smiled at her clinging to him. "Wanna go uh, swing...or...whatever couples do?" he smiled.

Emily smiled at him but pushed him away. "I guess I could be better..."

Jonathon frowned at Wally. "Don't just stand there and glare dude, what are you waiting for?"

Jenna's face turned bright red but had a big happy grin on it and she nodded. "Mmhmm!" She ran to the swing and got on it happily.

Hoagie frowned. "Aww why is that? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sad!" he moved some of her hair from her face.

Wally hissed at Jonathon. "Shut up!"

Rath rolled his eyes to the sky. "Girls..." then he shook his head before running over the the swings.

Emily began to blush. "Hoagie...you KNOW why I'm sad...this just isn't cool.." she said biting her lip.

Numbuh 16 glared at Wally. "Fine Numbuh 4, lose that beautiful girl then I don't care," he said before walking away.

Jenna smiled at him. "Hehe, are you gonna swing too?" She asked cutely.

Hoagie frowned. "I am sorry, Emily," he looked down. "I didn't want any of this to happen...I just wanted to be with you..." He looked away.

Wally growled. "You know what? Go away!" He said as he was already walking away.

Rath smiled back at Jenna. "I'm not really a swinging person...but I see that YOU are!" he smiled and pushed her on the swing.

Emily frowned too and grabbed his hand. "I just...I wanna be with you too Hoagie...I l-love you...but...Wally and..." she looked over at Wally.

Jonathon rolled his eyes as he walked away. "Numbuh 4..." he chuckled.

Jenna smiled and laughed. "Hehe this is fun, Rath! "

Wally was throwing a rock at Jonathon and ...missing badly.

Hoagie laughed slightly. "You like that? Tch.. "

Rath grinned slightly at her. "Yah, it really is..." He noticed some guys looking at her and stopped pushing to turn around and cough.

Jonathon just kept walking and laughing. "Missed me! Hahahahaha!"

Emily looked at Hoagie confused, "Like what Hoagie?"

Jenna stared back at him and stopped. "What's the matter, Rath?" she asked sadly. "Are you alright? Do you have a cold?" she jumped off to go and check.

Hoagie continued to laugh at Wally who threw really badly. Wally picked up another rock and threw it again, missing badly again. "Get back over here!" he yelled. "So I can throw this rock at you!"

Rath stared at Jenna. "A cold? I don't have a cold...it's just..." he pointed towards the lot of guys. "I don't want them knowing I've gone all lovey and junk!"

Emily turned around and watched Wally throwing the rocks. She began to laugh uncontrollably. "I wonder why he's throwing rocks at Jon..." she giggled.

Jonathon turned around and stuck his tongue out at Wally. "Make me shrimp!" he chuckled and walked back the way he was headed.

Jenna giggled. "Oh I see.. you can't be seen with me or something? Just because you are some tough guy, Rath.. doesn't mean that you don't have feelings.. does it?"

Wally growled. "What? I am not a shrimp!" he chased after him. "Get over here!"

"Tch, who knows." Hoagie laughed.

Rath looked at her. "Are you kidding? Tough guys don't have MUSHY feelings!" he laughed.

Jonathon stopped abruptly, causing Wally to crash into him. He grabbed Wally's arm and said, "I'll take it back if you go get back Emily." He then released his arm and looked at him.

"Yah, those two are CRAZY," Emily said turning back around to look at Hoagie. She suddenly got a dreamy look on her face and felt like she was melting inside.

Jenna sighed. "Oh.." she looked towards the other guys and glared at them.

Wally stood up and dusted himself off. "I was going to anyways," he said looking pissed. "Hmph."

Hoagie smiled at her and pulled her into a warm hug.

Rath turned Jenna around. "Haha, don't worry about them...I guess guys can have mushy feelings when it's for someone like you..." he smiled.

Jonathon rolled his eyes. "Yah right! You're wasting your time!" He ran off towards the playground.

"Eheh..." Emily giggled in a dazed way. She felt so comforted within Hoagie's hug.

Jenna smiled and she clung to him tightly very happily. "That's so sweet, Rath.."

Wally started to act like him. "'You're wasting your time!' Tch, what does he know?" he glared and walked over.

Hoagie smiled and held her close. "Hmm."

"Haha yah yah, sweet...uh huh..." he smiled slightly.

Emily slowly kicked up her back foot in a flirtatious way and rested her head on Hoagie. "You are soo cute," she grinned.

Jenna smiled at him and nuzzled her head into his chest.

Hoagie smiled and held her closer. "Heh.. but you are beautiful.." he whispered into her ear.

Wally glared at them and stomped over.

Rath looked down shocked, but then smiled at the sight. "You're so beautiful numbuh 91.." he sighed.

Emily blushed at this comment and looked at him, "R-really?"

Jenna giggled with a blush and nuzzled more. "You really think so?" She looked up smiling.

Hoagie smiled. "Emily.. I don't lie.." he said smoothly.

Wally stopped, seeing Emily blush.

Rath smiled down at her and looked in her eyes, "Of COURSE I think so Jenna."

Emily giggled. "Wow...w-well thanks!" She smiled, but then stopped sensing something was wrong. She looked up at Hoagie. "Wally is watching us, isn't he?" Emily asked before pushing Hoagie away.

Jenna giggled and nuzzled more. "Thank you, Rath.. thank you..."

Hoagie smiled, then blinked. "What? I don't thin--" he saw Wally and sighed. "Yup."

Wally ran over and growled. "Hoagie!"

Rath blushed slightly. "Well...er...it was uh, no problem..." he looked away.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Not again, PLEASE, not again!" she begged and looked at Hoagie with a worried look.

Jenna smiled and nuzzled him more. "Hehe."

Hoagie took her hand and walked off away from Wally. "Come on, I don't want to do that again either."

Rath blushed. "I...love you Jenna..." he smiled and looked at her.

Emily looked up at Hoagie concerned and pulled him back towards Wally. "C'mon, you have to talk to him...I won't have you guys being enemies..." She walked towards Wally and stopped abruptly. "You wanted to talk to us?"

Jenna smiled back at him. "I love you mooore, Rath," she smirked slightly.

Wally sighed. "Yes.. now uh.. what are you two going to do about your uh..--" "What do you mean Wally?" "Shut up Hoagie. Ahem. Listen, Emily.." He took her hands in his and smiled. "I want whatever makes you the happiest, Emily..even if that means that I am not in your life..."

Rath started to tickle her. "I bet you don't!" He glomped her.

Emily looked at Hoagie then back to Wally, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "I...I donno...this is all so hard. I want you in my life Wally, more than anything, but I want Hoagie in it too, and..." she began to cry. She threw down his hands and ran behind the school building to sob.


End file.
